The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 February 2019
23:54-18 Chase will be a real boi on the streets 23:54-40 Hanging with the gangs and getting all the girls 23:54-55 CMF getting girls? 23:54-59 Hm, I must evacuate this city. 23:55-36 You shall move to San Francisco and meet a girl named Laura 23:55-56 KK. 23:56-00 Then you and her will engage in a certain act 23:56-07 KK. 23:56-09 Uh. 23:56-14 Where you will buy apples from her shop 23:56-30 Fascinating Jb1. 23:56-59 Then you shall make a delicious Apple crumble 23:57-11 And people will love it 23:57-15 KK. 23:57-19 WHAT is this 23:57-25 Sound sgood, Jb1. 23:57-27 Typical TKF with a ____ mind lmfao 23:57-29 Jb1 planning my life. 23:57-39 CMF gonna LDAR his whole life lul 23:57-40 I am pure, SF. 23:57-51 Nope. 23:57-53 Maybe betabuxx at 30 23:57-59 You legit f-bomb me evry day, TKF. 23:58-00 And then everyone will flock to San Francisco four a taste of Chase's Crumbles 23:58-05 Hurrah. 23:58-08 CMF living in San Fran? 23:58-11 Not shocked. 23:58-26 Nice city from what I recall. 23:58-40 Soy-infested liberal city 23:58-45 Don't recall much eh? 23:58-46 Cali would benefit from the Wall 23:59-01 Haven't been to San Fran in a decade or so. 23:59-08 San Fran is one of the most horrible cities in our nation. :) 23:59-16 Lawless and moral-less at this point. 23:59-17 San Francisco is great thanks to Chase's Crumbles 23:59-27 They're not gonna be called that. 23:59-32 But sure. 23:59-40 Bitch they are 23:59-42 People can ___ ____ in public there, horrific. 23:59-51 Chase ain't even my name. 23:59-57 Wait you can b___ ____- in there eh? 23:59-58 No 00:00-01 But 00:00-26 First watched SpongeBob in San. Fran. 00:00-28 Sure, Jb1. 00:00-56 A fascinating fact, indeed. 00:02-41 So yeh that's how chat died the end goodbye 00:03-55 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 00:04-25 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-27 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:04-46 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:04-47 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-01 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 00:05-07 Make me. 00:06-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:06-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-34 Leave the chair, TKF. 00:10-02 What chair? 00:11-18 ^ 00:11-37 The one you sre probably sitting on. 00:12-21 Ain't sitting in one. 00:12-37 One Coarse Meal is actually starting to get closer to being a favourite of mine than being a least favourite. 00:12-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-51 Then get off your couch or bed. 00:12-56 Or simply leave the computer. 00:13-37 Why, CS65. 00:13-41 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:13-47 Let it be known Cook did nothing wrong. 00:14-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-14 I know that it's a Plankton torture episode. But sometimes I like it when the "good" characters violate the moral expectations. If SpongeBob was the driving force behind scaring Plankton, I probably wouldn't enjoy the episode then. But Mr. Krabs was never really meant to be a moral paragon. 00:16-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-27 -_- 00:16-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-36 Okay. 00:17-39 Something wrong Q? 00:17-47 Chase I PMed you 00:17-53 That doesn't mean anything, sadly. 00:17-57 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:18-01 Just means I don't really care for the topic 00:18-02 Welcome, Bot Hartington. 00:18-16 Surprise mpthertruckers 00:18-40 Korra did you get my PM? 00:18-45 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 00:18-47 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:19-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-19 Mr. Krabs is too greedy to be a moral paragon in my opinion. While he is generally considered to be a good character, he wasn't above hurting people for his own personal gain. Which is evident in episodes like "The Krabby Kronicle" which is one of my favourite episodes. 00:19-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-42 Yes, I'm making a pastebin. 00:20-49 Seems C.S LOVES seven deadly sins 00:21-04 C.S needs God and Jesus 00:21-49 It's actually weird because normally when I see good characters behaving like that, I'm not really okay with it. But Mr. Krabs is different for the reasons that I've already pointed out. 00:21-52 It's actually weird because normally when I see good characters behaving like that, I'm not really okay with it. But Mr. Krabs is different for the reasons that I've already pointed out. 00:22-12 No such thing as good. :) 00:22-48 ALL life is evil 00:23-03 Chain breaker. 00:23-14 Is 00:23-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:23-42 What! 00:23-54 What. 00:24-03 Why was my fangirling interrupted 00:24-15 Hi Mess. 00:24-17 Just who is DMing me on Discord. 00:24-19 Q said I was being summoned 00:24-28 MoH let us RP. 00:24-39 No 00:24-48 We have to discuss it first 00:24-53 I've been waiting in wikiwork 00:24-58 You have to be here first. 00:25-04 Like you didn't ping anyone in WW. 00:25-14 No one was on! 00:25-34 And you ping to get their attention when they are. 00:25-38 Let us discuss now. 00:25-38 Discuss it at once. 00:26-24 I'm pulling up the RP to see the replies since I last looked 00:26-30 MoH x MoH 00:26-57 Um what. 00:27-06 Um what. 00:27-36 Chase 00:27-48 Chase 00:27-56 Instead of the wall of texts perhaps try to break it into paragraphsd 00:28-01 At least you have Cheese and he's a mod. 00:28-01 Makes it easier to read 00:28-09 ^ 00:28-12 Okay. 00:28-18 Could you do that, Korra? 00:28-23 I am unab;e to edit those. 00:28-49 Sure. 00:28-54 Link me at once. 00:28-58 I had an issue at first as well with paragraphs but it just makes it easier for you and the other Rpers 00:29-05 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/d/p/3287928419647651541/r/3287928419647653695 00:29-20 Thanks. 00:30-08 Second reply, Korra, first one isn't a wall. 00:30-26 Ye, the first reply from CMF is alright. 00:31-41 Battle Mode is a rip off of ___ 00:31-43 I eman, 00:31-44 Lmfao 00:31-53 *Mean 00:31-54 Eman what! 00:32-03 Done, CMF. 00:32-19 It isn't in its old context, just as a solitary ability he rarely uses becuase of how it affects him. 00:32-36 Thanks TKF. 00:32-37 Battle Royale 00:32-43 Now back to MoH's reply. 00:32-47 Battle TG. 00:32-49 So CMF is a sissy who refuses to do masculine things 00:33-03 oh shit i said that out loud 00:33-11 I'm a vegetarian who doesn't want STDs. 00:33-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:33-46 Wtf is a STD 00:34-07 A disease transmitted through intercourse that can have dire consequences. 00:34-22 Eat the meat, McFly.... 00:34-29 I'll eat fish, eggs,a nd dairy. 00:34-36 Wtf! 00:34-37 But that's all the emat I'm eatin'. 00:34-39 Lmfao 00:34-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-42 *Meat 00:34-53 You aint a vegetarian 00:35-02 Laughable 00:35-06 Pescetarian is the proper term I suppose. 00:35-08 What about the Impossible Burger? :P 00:35-16 It's a plant-based burger that's designed to taste like actual meat 00:35-20 Simply eat burgers made of veggies. 00:35-23 At least that's how it's marketed 00:35-28 I tried it once and didn't really like it 00:35-33 But now I see they have a new recipe so I might try it again 00:35-44 I have had quorn, a chicken subsitute. 00:36-04 Tell me, CMF, what does STD mean in that context. 00:36-04 Actually, PM it. 00:36-09 I suppose CMF saw zootopia and felt bad fo the animals..... 00:36-16 PM us all 00:36-23 I have never seen Zootopia. 00:36-29 Good 00:36-35 Heard about it though. 00:36-37 It is a SJW movie 00:36-51 PM it at once! 00:36-51 Make a group PN! 00:36-54 *PM 00:36-57 ^ 00:37-02 Some crazy rabbit named Judy Hops teams up with some weird fox named Nick Wilde to do stuff 00:37-53 Korra make a group PM I want to know as well 00:38-06 It was already made! 00:38-26 Wait, Akumi never replied as Melissa? 00:38-27 I said something gold in the group pm.... 00:38-41 A gold coin? 00:39-19 I sent it to you you said it was good and then i asked if i should reply as it and then i never got a response and then now its gone for good @Mess 00:39-47 So its kinda my fault that we dont have a reply �� 00:39-48 Can you help me find it in the logs? 00:40-02 No i sent it in PM remember 00:40-13 No it was on main as well I think 00:40-22 Ew, that emote was cringe, TG. 00:40-26 Really? Idk I can look but i dont think its my fault 00:40-31 How was it cringe!! :C 00:40-37 U know. 00:41-02 �� 00:41-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-35 I never said it was your fault 00:43-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:43-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-12 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:45-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-38 \o 00:45-49 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:45-59 �� hehehe 00:46-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:46-12 RIP Q. 00:46-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-03 Wait 00:47-03 I meant i dont think its in the logs 00:47-03 My brain said one thing and I typed another thing 00:47-18 What day was it on again? 00:47-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:49-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:49-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:50-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:50-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:51-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-05 Well it was last week cause I was sick 00:51-05 But not sure on the date 00:51-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:51-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-23 Word search Melissa maybe? 00:51-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:51-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:51-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-58 Pertwaps. 00:52-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:52-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:52-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-14 Hm. 00:53-31 Melissa Devlin is gay 00:53-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:54-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:54-14 Is that right? 00:54-22 I don't believe it is right. 00:55-05 Syde, 00:55-08 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:55-11 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-17 Legit stop taking memes seriously. 00:56-20 A n g e r y McFly 00:56-30 lol. 00:56-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:56-44 K I'll look for it 00:58-25 lightbulb 01:00-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:00-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-01 TKF, 01:01-16 Go to the website bttftour.com 01:02-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:02-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:03-08 Gave me a virus 01:03-26 Ducking McFly and his spyware...... 01:04-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:05-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:05-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:07-51 Seems we lost MoH. 01:08-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:08-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:09-48 Touka come to Discord. 01:10-11 With Cheese? 01:10-19 He's a mod. 01:10-29 I wish for us to discuss her reply. 01:10-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:11-21 How is the DM? 01:11-51 Hmph. 01:13-33 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:13-36 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:14-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:14-29 You shush 01:14-49 ? 01:15-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:16-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:17-22 You are bugging me constantly not paying attention to anything I say, I'm searching the logs for a reply Akumi was suppose to post 01:17-47 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:18-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:18-05 korra dm 01:18-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-23 I'm looking and I have not been able to find it 01:18-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-04 What days have you gone through so far? 01:19-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-36 16, 15, and 14 01:20-05 You know what 01:20-20 Let me check.. 01:20-25 I don't remember her saying it on main. 01:20-25 Search for the convo where I asked you to reply as her because I was sick 01:20-29 Check what, CMF. 01:20-37 Kk 01:20-39 If its on there it will be somewhere after that 01:20-46 My secret Quotev stash :p 01:20-59 You said Korra dm. 01:21-11 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:21-12 Nah. 01:21-14 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:21-21 Huh 01:21-25 I was just sayng what Alex would probably say. 01:21-34 Sure, sure. 01:21-36 How is the DM? 01:22-45 Hmph. 01:22-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:23-53 Ok so you asked - 01:23-54 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-56 nevermind she left 01:24-02 Hi rogue 01:24-13 I have returned 01:24-27 Hi Rogue 2. 01:24-46 Hello Chse 2 01:24-49 *Chase 01:25-20 Hm. 01:25-22 Is FanaticBot logging? 01:25-30 I really wanted to check the recent logs. 01:25-35 But I'm unable to. 01:25-41 Syde PM. 01:25-55 Forgot FanaticBot was here myself. 01:26-15 It hasn't been 15 minutes since their last log, so not yet. 01:26-40 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:27-01 Never mind. Seems it was logged. 01:27-03 Welcome, You will always be loved, Jason Grace!. 01:27-07 o/ 01:27-08 Isn't FanaticBot always supposed to be here? 01:27-08 Hi Annabeth! 01:27-20 o/ 01:27-23 TDL is so full. 01:27-26 Generally we switch it and Syde BOT out. 01:27-35 Seems exhausting. 01:27-54 Not exhausting at all. 01:28-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:28-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:29-19 Sad. 01:29-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:30-03 Sad. 01:30-08 Just bring Syde BOT. 01:31-47 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:32-39 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~